Attack of the Great Constrictor
Attack of the Great Constrictor is the sixth episode of Milo's Adventures Chapter 1: The Hero of Light. The original episode was written in 2011 but was rewritten in January 2020 for the purposes of this wiki. Synopsis An ancient mechanical serpentine known as the Great Constrictor attacks the Team Waters base and tells the Ninja of its true intentions. Attack of the Great Constrictor "Let me go!" "No." "Let me go!" "...No." "Let. Me. Go!!" "It's not gonna happen, pint-size! You did the crime, now you've got to do the time!" Nicholas said frustrated. After discovering that the Demon King's son was a part of Bamos' Dark Army, and locking him in the brig of their ship, Junior has proved to Team Waters to be more of a nuisance imprisoned than if he were set free. "I really feel soooooo bad for what I did. Now let me go!" Junior demanded again. Nicholas sighed, "like I said, kid, we're not letting you go. You're young, so you're lucky we don't just get rid of you." Junior gulped. "For now you're gonna stay here until we can figure something out with your master... Hold on, do you feel that?" Suddenly, there came a low rumbling sound from around the lake. "How should I know, I'm locked in a freaking boat..." Junior sulked. Milo came running out of the Lake Temple with his sword in his hand, "what's going on?" he asked. "I don't know, I was going to ask you the same thing." Nicholas and Milo stood back to back frantically searching for the source of the rumble. "Is it an earthquake? Maybe something burrowing underground?" Nicholas asked. As the shaking earth became more powerful beneath their feet, Milo pushed Nicholas out of the way, as a massive beast erupted from the ground. "Shyaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" came the roar of a terrible beast. From the earth came a 50-foot long mechanical serpentine. It's rough metal body lead to a spherical head with glowing red eyes and a mechanical mane that resembled a gear. "What the hell is that?!" Nicholas yelled. "Hahaha! Oh boy, you guys are in trouublee!!" Junior called from the ship. "Shyaaaaaa!!!!" the serpentine roared wreaking havoc on the temple. Milo ran over to Junior and shook the bars of his cage, "you know what this is?" he asked. Junior smirked, "' course I do! The Great Constrictor, Bamos' secret weapon. He bought it off of a merchant down in Midrule. This thing is so powerful, if it wraps its tail around your entire base it'll crush you all! Nyo ho ho, it's so evil!!" "Are you kidding me? You have to tell us how to stop it!" Milo demanded. Meanwhile, Nicholas was having trouble fending off the beast. The Great Constrictor seemed to pay no mind to Nicholas' attempts to stop it. It was intent on wrapping its body around each one of them in order to crush them to death. "Why would I tell you how to stop it? Bamos probably sent him to get me out of here! I'm a valued member of this team, you know, Bamos would never let me go that easily!" Junior boasted. "Unbelievable." Milo unlocked Junior's cage and grabbed him by the shoulders, "don't you see, this thing has already wrapped around the whole temple! If we don't do something soon, you'll be crushed with us!" Junior went silent realizing his mistake, "I, uhhh… I guess we should get started then..." Milo took Junior to Nicholas, who was still trying to stab away at the serpentine with his sword, which remained insufficient. "Milo! Why is he out of his cage?" he asked seeing Junior. "He knows how to stop it. This is the only way." Milo told him, "do your thing" he motioned to Junior. Junior looked worried and approached the massive serpentine and began to speak, "Hey, cut it out!" he said. The Great Constrictor stopped, and raised it's head to look at the young boy, "what did you just say?" it asked in a raspy mechanical voice. Junior gulped, "I said stop! You're gonna crush me with them, idiot!" The Constrictor raised its head higher and lowered its eyes to meet Junior's, "then get out of my way." it replied. "Wha--?!" said Junior, surprised, as the Constrictor continued to wrap itself around the entire lake. Milo, Junior, and Nicholas gathered together as the serpentine's body grew closer and closer in, confining them even more. "What was that?!" Milo asked. "I- I don't know! We're both on the same team, I don't know why he just..." "Ugh," Nicholas sighed, "Then how are we supposed to beat a snake this size?" "I don't know, figure it out yourselves!" Junior said running back to his cage and locking himself inside. "Awesome, now what?" Milo asked as their doom got closer and closer. "Use your power, Milo! Blast him with water or whatever!" Nicholas said. Milo attempted to use his power over water on the Great Constrictor, but the beast was far too big to be affected by it. "Damnit! We're screwed!" Nicholas said slumping onto the ground, accepting his fate. "No," Milo said looking at Junior in the ship, "don't lose hope yet. The Sand Ship was supposed to withstand the curse in Jiho Valley, right? Who's to say it can't contain an oversized worm?" Nicholas stared at Milo in disbelief, "you don't think we can fit that whole snake in there do you?!" "It's worth the try. We have no other options, do we?" Milo said running along the massive snake's back. "What?!" Nicholas yelled, following his friend. Milo used his powers to spray water along the ground that the Constrictor was sliding on, causing it to hydroplane across the ground. As its head got closer and closer to the ship, it went faster and faster. "I don't think we're gonna make it, dude, it's gonna crash right into the ship!" Nicholas warned. "Not on my watch." Milo continued to blast water at the snake's face, blinding it temporarily, which caused it to go into a frenzy. Using his power one more time, he created a wall of waves to halt the movement of the snake, which ended up causing it to crash right into the Sand Ship. "Do it now!" Milo ordered. "What?!" Nicholas said confused. "The lever by the ship! Hurry up!" "Oh!" Nicholas hurried over to a lever that was set next to the Sand Ship's bow and pulled it. "Gyahh!!!!!" the snake roared from inside the ship, as the ground gave way, and it fell into a pit. "Hey!" Junior yelled from inside his cage, "don't leave me in here with him!!" "I'm not so happy about being with you here either, buddy." the snake replied. Milo hopped off the back of the ship standing next to Nicholas, taking a look at their two prisoners. "How did you know there was a pit beneath the boat?" Nicholas asked. "When the ship was heading towards Jiho Valley I fell through the same trap-door and got lost in a maze of tunnels. I can't explain how, but it was like the ship was 2x bigger underneath the waves. That should keep the Constrictor busy for a while." Milo said with a grin, "it should also give out little 'helper' some company too!" "Hey, this isn't funny! He smells like dirt! Help!!" Junior cried. The Constrictor rolled its eyes, "quit your complaining, stupid, we're both locked in here." "I didn't ask for your dumb stupid opinion, you stinky snake!" "Keep talking, butthead." "Stinky!" "Loser!" Milo sighed, "this should be entertaining..." he laughed, and he and Nicholas returned to their temple base. Meanwhile, somewhere close by, in the Temple of Time, a bright green light flashes from the main chamber... Suddenly, a white-clad ninja appears seemingly out of nowhere. The ninja took a few steps out of the temple and gazed upon the Ogajian countryside... "I'm a long way from Ninjago..." he said. Cast * Bamos (mentioned) * Milo Rivers * Nicholas Rogers * Garuhi Junior * The Great Constrictor * Ronin (mentioned) * Zane (first appearance) Locations Visited * Ogaji ** Auqra's Lake * Ninjago Earth-14 (mentioned) Trivia * Originally, the Great Constrictor was called the Great Devourer. ** Even though it looked totally different than the real Great Devourer, and had nothing to do with the Devourer's ability, it was a reference to it in the first place. ** In fact, before the rewrite of this episode, the Great Constrictor could consume all that it wanted, like The Great Devourer. Characters Milo2011.png| Milo Rivers Junior2011.png| Junior Nicholas2011.png| Nicholas Rogers Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji Episodes Category:Ogaji Category:Milo's Adventures Episodes Category:Milo's Adventures Category:The Hero of Light Category:The Hero of Light Episodes